Dark Dreams Don't Die
by Rymwho
Summary: Waverly parpadeo varías veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz alegrándose de poder nuevamente pero esa felicidad desapareció al ver su secuestrados y entonces. Entonces… G!P Nicole


Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo. Sentía frio, mucho frio. Su cuerpo le dolía en especial sus muñecas que estaban atrapados por fuertes grilletes metálicas ya oxidados donde solo podía arrastrar cadenas. Unos pequeños ruidos de gotera la acompañaban en la soledad…entonces un ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escucha y con ello se hizo la luz.

Waverly parpadeo varías veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz alegrándose de poder nuevamente pero esa felicidad desapareció al ver su secuestrados y entonces. Entonces…

Tener al Mikshun dentro de su cuerpo sintiendo como la manejaba a su antojo influyendo en su vida y sus decisiones como si de un robot se tratase era difícil, pero ver como ese mismo demonio consumió a su novia ya era el límite.

Los ojos de Nicole eran totalmente negros hacían que se le revolviera el estómago con el pecho a punto de estallarle mientras que su mente le decía que corriera lejos de la oficial que la lastimaría en cuestión de minutos.

Una sonrisa…

Una maldita sonrisa macabra sin nada de la inocencia típica de la oficial hizo que agitara con fuerza las cadenas con la esperanza de liberarse.

Las únicas veces donde había sentido miedo fue cuando se estaba ahogando en el lago en ese frio invierno o cuando presencio como el amor de su vida estaba tirada en el suelo mientras Willa huía de la escena. Desde ahí ya no sentía miedo porque creía que ya vio todo pero claramente estaba equivocada…

Una sola maldita sonrisa repugnante con esos ojos negros observándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne hizo que comenzara a morder constantemente los grilletes con desesperación.

No duro mucho su pobre intento de liberación porque un cuerpo grande se puso encima de ella frenándola de golpe. Waverly solo soltó un grito ahogado.

Una risa se escucho. El aire caliente del aliento de Nicole se pego en su oído y con unas simples palabras hizo que temblara.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―pregunto la voz maliciosa.

―bebe… ―Intento decir Waverly tratando de sentarse pero las cadenas y el cuerpo pesado se lo impedían―. Me estas lastimando.

Otra risa pero mas oscura que el anterior se escuchó.

―Créeme Waverly ―ignoro la suplica de la mujer mas pequeña y continua―. Estar dentro de este oficial es sin duda…agradable. Me siento por decirlo mas poderoso que contigo y la perra de tu hermana…esto es como si se adaptara para una perfecta sincronía y que gracias a este cuerpo te puedo romper de diferentes maneras…

Waverly se quedó callada sin saber a lo que se refería pero se rompió cuando las manos del oficial sujetara sus rodillas y abriera las piernas por completo dándole la vista deseada que el Mikshun quería. Conoció el verdadero terror lo que podría provocar con el cuerpo de su novia.

―Nicole, cariño…sé que estás ahí ―Intento llamar a su amada para que su amada reaccionara y tratara de recuperar su cuerpo antes que algo malo pase.

― ¡Oh! ―sonríe con diversión― pobre niña patética que pide a gritos a su novia ―voltea a Waverly sobre su estómago aunque con cierta dificultad por los grilletes que no querían ceder―. Nicole intenta desesperadamente volver aunque eso no es posible por el momento.

―Nicole… ―Intento una vez mas con desesperación mas clara donde sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas porque no quería imaginarse lo que el Mikshun le hará.

Ahogo un grito cuando sintió como la entrepierna de Nicole se frotaba contra su trasero.

―Hey hey ―Una voz suave se escuchó donde Waverly sintió algo de alivio al escuchar la voz de Nicole nuevamente pero supo de inmediato de que no se trataba de su novia sino del mikshun aparentando― No tengas miedo de mi nena…tal vez si eres una buena zorra para papi puedo ayudarte con placer.

― No…no no no…no… ―Waverly cada vez estaba mas en la negación donde temía de su bienestar y el de Nicole cuando todo esto acabe. El Mikshun se retirará del cuerpo de la oficial donde el daño estará hecho y que el Mikshun habrá ganado rompiéndolas por completo. Así que tragándose su orgullo uso un último recurso esperanzador―. Por favor, no lo hagas… ―Murmuro entre lágrimas y por una fracción de segundos el cuerpo encima de ella tembló ligeramente pero desapareció rápidamente cuando escucho otra risa.

―Estas llorando porque sabes lo que voy hacerte ―sujeta con fuerza las caderas de Waverly para que se mantuviera en su lugar, era mucha fuerza que posiblemente dejara marcas―. Y voy a tratarte como una verdadera zorra que disfruta de la polla ¿verdad? ―pregunta divertida― Dime mi pequeña Waves ¿Qué se siente al saber que te causare un profundo dolor con el cuerpo de tu novia? ―pregunta inocentemente cuando sus manos dejan las pequeñas caderas y se arrastran por el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar los pechos dándoles un apretón provocando un gemido de dolor―, Lo vas a disfrutar como una buena puta o…

Waverly tenía fuertemente sus ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba las despiadadas palabras del demonio se derraman en la dulce boca de su novia. Solo esperaba que en realidad fuera una pesadilla donde se despertaría con Nicole a su lado donde le diría cosas dulces para calmarla. Pero sentir esas manos sobre ella le dijo que esto era mucho mas que una pesadilla.

Una pizca de adrenalina la lleno y por fin surgió la voz en el fondo de su ser y con toda la voluntad que necesitaba grito:

― ¡Callate! ―Ordeno a todo pulmón sintiéndose bien por primera vez desde que comenzó toda esta locura.

El silenció invadió la habitación escuchándose únicamente la respiración agitada de la Earp menor y espero el movimiento de Mikshun.

― ¡Maldita zorra! ―Bramo con furia el Mikshun donde los ojos negros volvieron de nuevo y agarro el cabello de Waverly jaloneándolo varias veces sin cuidado. Waverly intento soltarse nuevamente con el dolor intenso en su cráneo.

― ¡Soltadme! ―grito entre lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

― ¡Te daré una pequeña lección! ―bramo nuevamente el mikshun y entonces con una mano se quito la hebilla del cinturón que mantenían arriba los pantalones del oficial.

Al momento de escuchar de como el cinturón caía al suelo un golpe seco de ropa desprendiéndose Waverly tembló incontrolablemente al sentir como el miembro viril de Nicole se frotaba con su trasero. Las manos dejaron en paz su cabello y se movieron hacia sus pechos frotándolos a traves de la ropa.

―mmm ―Nicole soltó un pequeño gemido de felicidad― estas llorando pero en el fondo lo disfrutas eh…¿lo ves? Una puta tal cual dime ―se frota mas duro― ¿quieres esto? ¿Quieres que ya te folle?

―N-No

―mmm hay que arreglar esto ―se quita de encima dándole alivio momentáneo a la morena que trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas. Waverly intento mirar por su hombro pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, solo la silueta de Nicole sin pantalones y ropa interior, parecía que estaba buscando algo―. Veamos que tenemos aquí… ―Nicole se dio nuevamente la vuelta y Waverly sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo cuando vio una caja de herramientas―. Oh Waverly ―Canteo el demonio con felicidad cuando volvió a su lado y dejo que cayera la caja de metal a su lado―. Vamos a jugar.

―N-No

― ¿No? Tonterías esto lo vamos a disfrutar y luego tendremos sexo salvaje hasta dejarte llena con el semen de tu novia ¿un bebe? ¿Acaso no te gustaría uno? Piénsalo podrías acompañar esa desgracia con tu hermana.

― ¿D-De que hablas?

― ¿Acaso lo sabes? Joder que mal amigo soy. Tu hermana esta embarazada.

"Tu hermana está embarazada" esas palabras golpearon a Waverly como un tren y se quedo en shock ignorando las palabras del Mikshun.

―Parece que si eres una Earp después de todo porque abrirle las pierna a cualquiera debe ser una especialidad exclusiva de la familia Earp. Pero dejemos el tema a lado y vamos a divertirnos ―abre la pequeña caja de herramientas y saca un martillo― Pero mira que tenemos aquí.

Waverly ve el martillo con miedo y horror.

― ¿Me deseas Waverly? ―Una pregunta sencilla y la morena analizo todo lo que pudiera suceder sin tomar en cuenta el martillo.

―No ―Dice. Entonces el martillo baja con velocidad golpeando directamente su mano. Waverly grita intensamente por el dolor y no tardo mucho que las lagrimas aparecieran.

Nicole deja el martillo a lado y con suavidad quita el cabello que cubría lo oreja de Waverly y le susurro: ―Respuesta equivocada.

Nicole da la vuelta nuevamente a Waverly y ve como su hermoso rostro era manchado por lagrimas y por el moqueo. Fuerza a que abra sus piernas y cuando lo hace se coloca entre ellas.

―Oh no mi pequeña Waverly No llores ¿no ves que estas arruinando tu preciosa cara? ―Saca una navaja y rasga la blusa de Waverly dejándola con el torso desnuda y aún mantenía el sostén― Eres muy hermosas pero sin duda… ―rompe el sostén por la mitad dejando sus pechos libres―. Te ves mejor sin esto ―coloca el filo de la navaja entre los pechos de la morena presionando ligeramente la punta.

Waverly estaba temblando de miedo, no podía pensar con claridad en la situación actual y jamás en su vida pensaría que podría ser violada por su propia novia cariñosa y aunque realmente no era Nicole el Mikshun estaba usando al fin de cuentas su cuerpo y es como si se sintiera que fue realmente ella.

Ya no podría ver a Nicole con cariño por que cada vez que la viera solamente vería una sombra negra con una sonrisa burlona que se estuviera riendo de ella por lo que le hizo.

El filo hizo que reaccionara de nuevo.

―Dime Waverly ¿me odias? ―Pregunta burlonamente la sombra.

¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Esa era una cuestión imprescindible para su supervivencia.

― Te odio… ―entonces la punta del cuchillo se hunde ligeramente donde comenzó a salir un poco de sangre―. Te odio con toda mi alma ―el cuchillo se comenzó a mover rápidamente hacia su vientre dejando una delgada línea de sangre donde se dejarían marcas―. Ah ―gime ligeramente por el dolor―.

― ¿Me odias a mi o a Nicole? Vamos Waves no tengas miedo que ella también te esta escuchando. ¿me odias por hacerte sufrir u odias a Nicole porque es su cuerpo? Creo que esto te debería gustar en el fondo.

― P-Por favor n-no ―pide de nuevo waverly entre lagrimas. Estaba demasiada asustada ¿Quién no lo sería? En una situación como esta cualquier persona se rompería.

El Mikshun levanta nuevamente la navaja y con una sonrisa repugnante corta las bandas de la falda de la Earp menor dejando al descubierto lo que quería ver.

―Mira. Esto es lo que te hare… ―se inclina sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y empieza a darle ligeros besos en la garganta―. Te romperé lentamente y luego te hare heridas que no podrás recupere ¿mutilaciones? No hay problema ¿violación? Obviamente ―Se separa y agarra la cabeza de waverly para mantenerla en su lugar y así ver sus lágrimas―. Vamos. Sigue llorando que así es mas sexy ―y sin decir nada mas lame las lagrimas de la morena cerca de su ojo derecho.

Waverly empezó a llorar más fuerte y soltó varias arcadas por el asco que sentía.

―Así me gusta que me escuchen… ―empezó a cantar algo con felicidad mientras Waverly trataba de cerrar sus piernas pero no podía, las fuertes manos de Nicole hacia que se mantuviera en su lugar. El Mikshun agarro nuevamente el cuchillo y rasgo la ropa interior de Waverly viendo su maravilloso coño listo para ser usado.

―N-No…Ni-nicole

Waverly observo como los ojos de Nicole volvían a la normalidad nuevamente y suelta un grito ahogado mientras se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza como si tratara de regresar a su lugar.

La morena se esperanzo y animo a su novia para que siguiera peleando contra el malvado demonio:

―Vamos Nic tu puedes cariño ―Vocifero animosamente con una sonrisa timida―, Pelea por nosotras, pelea por ti.

―¡Callate! ―bramo con furia el Mikshun. Agarro nuevamente el cuchillo y se dio bastantes golpes con el mango de este. No iba a dejar que regresara. No lo permitirá.

Se siguió golpeando en la sien varias veces hasta que sintió que comenzaba a salir sangre por los golpes y el control regreso. Vio a Waverly con furia provocando que temblara.

―¡Maldita perra! ―se acerca a Waverly y le da una cachetada que resonó en la habitación.

Waverly se quedo quieta en su lugar con los ojos abiertos por el shock. No emitía gemido o grito. No emitía nada. Solo se quedaba con sus pensamientos que era la primera vez que Nicole le levantaba la mano y eso le dañaba profundamente.

El Mikshun regreso a su posición original es decir en las entrepiernas de waverly.

―¡Pequeña puta te enseñare a no meterte conmigo! ―Agarra su miembro y penetra a Waverly. No hubo suavidad, no hubo preparación, ciertamente Waverly no estaba preparada ni de broma cuando Nicole entro en ella. Solo había dolor donde sentía como la rasgaba por dentro.

Soltó un grito de dolor donde no había placer pero eso animo a que el cuerpo de Nicole se moviera mas rápido y sin cuidado dañando a la morena en el proceso.

― P-Para ¡NO! ―Grito mas fuerte Waverly luchando para liberarse y tratar de patear a Nicole pero era imposible, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas y estaba agotada. Se sentía sucia y con asco sabiendo perfectamente que ya no podría verse en el espejo sin sentir repulsión a su cuerpo. El odio dentro de ella se desarrollaba y aunque no podía odiar a Nicole la verdad le tendría resentimiento por no luchar mas duro contra el demonio.

El movimiento de caderas se volvió irregular aunque mantenía el ritmo de las embestidas que llegaban más y más profundo en el cuerpo de la morena. Los gemidos de la boca de Nicole era lo que mas se escuchaba en la habitación aparte de las bofetadas de piel y los sollozos de Waverly que se transformaron en lloriqueo.

Nicole soltó un pequeño gemido de alivio cuando finalmente llego al orgasmo llenando a Waverly de su esperma.

Soltó un suspiro poniéndose de rodillas nuevamente viendo perfectamente como su miembro seguía adentro de la morena.

― ¿Lo ves? En fondo disfrutaste esto. Una puta hoy una para siempre.

Waverly ignora las palabras de la mujer mas alta y gira la cabeza para un lado donde tenía una mirada sin alma y completamente rota. Ve algo brillante y alargado a su lado, un especie de tubo de metal grande para defenderse. Mientras que el demonio seguía hablando con arrogancia Waverly extendió el brazo tratando de alcanzar el tubo solo consiguiendo que sus dedos lo rozaran ligeramente; Si lo alcanzaba podría golpear al demonio y que la dejara en paz un rato aunque cuando despertara estaría muy cabreado con ella.

Escucho pasos a su lado y…

*Pam*

El martillo golpeo nuevamente su mano y Waverly grito nuevamente de dolor pensando que esta vez sus dedos estaban rotos. La voz sería de Nicole se escuchaba

― ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿eh? ―Pregunta con enojo aunque lo disimulaba―. ¿No ves que aún no acabo contigo? Pequeña puta ―dice despectivamente―. Eres un almacén de semen berrinchuda y maleducada. ¿acaso te debo enseñar otra lección?

* * *

Waverly no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Sentía frio, mucho frio. Sus sollozos terminaron en silencio mientras veía como las gotas de agua caían de la tubería oxidada. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de excitación de Nicole detrás de ella mientras la follaba.

Waverly finalmente aprendió que el Mikshun cumplía.

Porque estaba muerta por dentro.

Y Nicole estaba muerta también.


End file.
